


Trials & Osculations

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Like it'll rot your teeth fluff, M/M, N'awwww
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson likes to give Sherlock Holmes a kiss before he leaves for work each morning. It’s just something that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials & Osculations

_**Trials & Osculations [oneshot]**_  
 **Title** : Trials & Osculations  
 **Pairing** : Sherlock/John  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Word Count** : ~700  
 **Summary** : John Watson likes to give Sherlock Holmes a kiss before he leaves for work each morning. It’s just something that he does.  
 **Warnings** : There are probably... two bad words in this? Also a couple of vague reference to sexual exploits.  
 **Beta** : Me. Don't worry, I'm great.  
 **Disclaimer** : I'm not Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Ye Holy Godtiss or anyone remotely cool :(  
 **A/N** : Just a short little thing conjured up one afternoon. I don't write enough Sherlock/John with an established relationship, so I thought to get the ball rolling I'd have a little play with this idea.

John Watson likes to give Sherlock Holmes a kiss before he leaves for work each morning. It’s just something that he does. The execution of this small act can vary wildly in difficulty depending on a number of variables.

First is proximity. Some days the task is easy: John merely needs to roll away from his blaring alarm and plant a smacker on the face of the man lying next to him. They began to share a bed for reasons of convenience (Sherlock likes to cover his own duvet with experiments, Sherlock _doesn’t like_ having to walk all the way downstairs for sex) that soon turned to habit and then affection, although neither of them will admit it. Other times the doctor is forced to tramp around the flat in search of the detective’s smooth cheek – these searches usually take a while but are sometimes brief when Sherlock forgets to hide. John is persistent; he may not be the tallest or largest of men but he’s fully capable of dragging Sherlock out from behind the sofa or under the bed.

Next is mood. Catching Sherlock Holmes in a good mood is relatively rare but has become a rather more common occurrence since the pair started sleeping together – he is still human, and male, after all. John has learnt to look forward to (and capitalise on) these oases of gaiety; every now and then Sherlock will even instigate the show of sentiment. Statistics show that in these benevolent periods John’s quick peck is likely to turn into something much more and the doctor tends to set his alarm half an hour earlier especially for these instances. Whenever Sherlock’s mood turns sour, however, John must proceed with caution in order to avoid the decapitation of certain necessary extremities. Some days John just does not have the willpower to break down doors or pick locks simply to demonstrate devotion to his flatmate and he simply has to make do with pressing his lips against the wood. He’s aware of the ridiculousness of this gesture but is also a man of _routine_ and _structure_ and _strong principles_ and it’s the thought that counts, right? On infrequent occasions John has been known to endure physical punishment merely to achieve his goal – sometimes a slap, sometimes a shove, sometimes a ten minute jog around the flat chasing after his remarkably agile roomie. Sherlock won’t ever vocalise it but the persistence of the man impresses him immensely. Perhaps that’s why he pretends, sometimes, even if he’s not all that irritable. Frustrated fucks are like no other.

Intoxication is another. Doctor Watson enjoys a glass or two of wine on a Sunday night, or a Monday, or a Tuesday… he’s not fussy about when. He never goes overboard except for when they’re “celebrating” (a solved case, the end of a shitty week, Anderson’s soul crushed to oblivion) but these morning-afters are sometimes disorientating. John has been known to aim for Sherlock’s face and miss the man completely. It takes a couple of goes. (And yes, don’t worry, John is always sober before commencing his job; he is a responsible citizen.)

Kidnap is also one. Sometimes Mycroft kidnaps his brother in the early hours of the morning. The less said about that the better.

There’s arousal (which increases productivity somewhat), contamination (John’s not putting his face near possibly toxic chemicals if he doesn’t have to) and communication (having a Blackberry blocking his passage to Sherlock’s face isn’t particularly helpful).

Then, finally, consciousness. Sherlock Holmes doesn’t _sleep_ , the detective is fond of proclaiming. John Watson knows this isn’t entirely true. For every three hundred and sixty-four days that John wakes to find his flatmate already in the land of the living, there will be one where John is greeted with the closed lids and slow, steady breath of the Consulting Detective. In these cases he knows how to proceed: he forgets his target, his silly promise to himself, his ‘principles’. He does not lean in and press his lips to Sherlock’s own; he sits and watches the vision in front of him and vows not to complain next time there’s a punch, a chase, a game of hide-and-seek.

He realises it isn’t about proving anything to himself, not really. It’s about Sherlock.

The he leaves for work, making sure to pull the door closed behind him as quietly as he can.

-


End file.
